


Welcome Back

by flutterfaery



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterfaery/pseuds/flutterfaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly have moved away from Purgatory and moved on with their lives. Why are they being called back now, three years later?<br/>(Nicole POV)<br/>(Set after season one finale, be sure you've seen all of season one before reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

I had come to Purgatory the first time around to get away from my past, to start over. I loved the idea of a small town. But I guess I hadn't expected it to be this small. Or rather, I hadn't expected it to be this dull. I'd accepted the job at the station, but it was weeks before I'd seen any action other than the coffee maker slowly leaking into the counter with every pot it brewed. But finally I got the the chance to question a guy named Shorty, an old round fellow who owned a bar in the center of town. Only he hadn't been there when I arrived. 

I'd been a lesbian for years, and while I guess I knew there was a chance I'd find a girl, I wasn't really expecting to in such a small town. But then I walked into the bar and saw her. Her long dirty blonde hair cascaded down her chest, which pulsed out at me and demanded my attention, bare cleavage resting above a soaking wet white tank top with little pink roses on it. The shirt being wet allowed it to be see through, which I won't lie, I enjoyed. Her tiny waist was outlined high waisted blue jean shorts. I admit I had to admire her body before making my eyes train themselves on her face. Which was adorable. She had her hair half pulled back in a messy bun on top of her head, which I appreciated because it gave me a chance to admire her small face, button nose, wide eyes, and absolutely precious smile. I talked to her, which was fun because she was flustered and awkward, then gave her my card and left. I realized once I stepped out the door that I hadn't even asked her any questions about the case I was working on. 

After that it seemed like I thought about her all the time. She was always on my mind, and I was consistently hoping I'd run into her in town. Every time I did see her, I was responding to a call about something unexplainable. It seemed like everyone else was in on it but me. Until the night of the party. Waverly Earp, who had recently become my girlfriend, looked like a radiant mermaid and that green real color of her dress off set but also perfectly matched the purple of mine. I'd never seen her look so beautiful. And I got to punch her ex boyfriend. 

But then things got out of hand and before I knew it I was back at the station with two people I knew were in on whatever was going on around Waverly and demanding they tell me. And surprisingly enough, they did. I got a gun and suddenly I fighting off demons to keep my girlfriend safe. Okay I guess I was keeping all the townspeople safe, too. But to me they were just a bonus, not the real prize. 

But killing the demons wasn't enough for me. In my opinion, she wasn't safe enough. What if they weren't all dead? Or what if they came back? So I did the only thing I could think of. I ask Waverly to leave town with me. I asked her to go away with me, to live with me somewhere else, somewhere where I knew we were both safe and we could have a life and a future. I knew it was tough for her, she was very attached to Purgatory, and it took some time for her to make her decision. 

Three years later Waverly and I still find comfort in our small one acre ranch in Texas, and in our small daughter. We enjoy our small town life, growing some of our own food in our garden, teaching our child everything we can about how to live life. Every now and then we look back at a scrapbook we made from our life in Purgatory, the short time we lived there as a couple, and reminisce. But we love our life in Texas. It's wonderful and perfect for the three of us. 

But now, we're being called back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't decided where I'm going with this yet. I have a sort of idea but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. But let me know if you like it and want me to continue it!


End file.
